Halo 3  The Final Fight
by Steve Hodgson
Summary: This is my story of Halo 3. The final of the Halo trilogy where Spartan 117 comes to his end. It is not yet complete but hopefully it will be soon. All the Key characters are explained for those who don't play Halo. Please read and review. Thanks readers
1. Characters

**Halo 3 – The Final Fight**

**Characters**

Spartan 117 – The Master Chief

The Master Chief is the last of the elite SPARTAN II soldiers. These geneticly superior, highly trained super-soldiers stand nearly 7 feet tall and, in MJOLNIR Mark IV powered assault armour, weigh almost 1000 pounds. Spartan 117 is an expert in all weapons and combat systems and can run faster, jump higher, and hit harder than any human. Honed by years of battlefield experience, he has an unparalleled natural talent for war.

The Arbiter

The disgraced Commander of the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice was stripped of his rank and forced to don the ancient Armour of the Arbiter – an Elite custom where a warrior is sent on a suicide mission to claim great honour in death. The Arbiter discovered, however, that the Covenant's Great Journey was a lie and he subsequently started a civil war that has shaken the foundations of the Covenant. The Arbiter's people, the Elites, have joined Humanities struggle against the rest of the Covenant.

Cortana

The USNC's most sophisticated AI, Cortana is the onetime shipboard intelligence of the Halycon-class cruiser _Pillar of Autumn. _After helping to destroy the first Halo, she was lost during events of Delta Halo. Her last known location was aboard the Flood-infested Covenant capital ship _High Charity, _in the thrall of the Flood. Cortana is the only link to the incredible secret of Halo. she must be saved.

The Prophet of Truth

The deluded leader of the Covenant, this zealot is forcing his civilisation down a suicidal path. He intends to activate the Halo and will sacrifice anything or anyone to do so. The Prophet believes he can follow the Forerunners to their mysterious final destination and share their ancient and unlimited power. He now knows that the secret to his power may lie in the ancient sands of Earth.

Gravemind

The virulent Flood spreads by absorbing sentient creatures. When it reaches a certain critical mass, it develops a centralized intelligence known as a Gravemind. It was destroyed once before activation of the Halo array, but it will not be stopped this time in its campaign to consume every thinking creature in the galaxy. The Gravemind now roams free aboard the former Covenant ship _High Charity_.

Sergeant Johnson

Sergeant Major Avery Johnson is the battle-hardened and longtime cohort of the Master Chief. An excellent soldier and unmatched marksman who's seen more than his fair share of combat, no other Human knows the Master Chief like Johnson does. Johnson is never more at home than in the thick of battle and he will do anything for his men and his homeworld.

Commander Miranda Keyes

Commander Miranda Keys now finds herself in the unenviable position of coordinating post-invasion resistance on a battered and occupied Earth. Her father, Captain Jacob Keyes, died on Halo as one of the first Human victims of the Flood. Her dedication to duty and raw ability has helped her avoid accusations of nepotism during her short but distinguished career.


	2. Preface  The Story So Far

**The Story So Far**

The year is 2552. Humanity has long been at war with the terrifying alien civilisation that collectively calls itself the Covenant. The monstrous conglomerate of warlike species sees humanity as a form as heresy against their religion, a religion based in the single-minded belief that a great journey awaits its faithful and that this journey can be embarked upon by firing an array of vast ring like weapons scattered throughout the galaxy.

These immense terraformed rings, known as Halos, have been abandoned by their mysterious and long-vanished creators, the Forerunners.

This conflict, terrible and destructive though it is, has recently been complicated by a series of cascading events. One of these artificial worlds, these halos, was discovered and subsequently destroyed by human forces, led by Spartan 117, the Master Chief, the list fighting member of the legendary SPARTAN II military program and humanity's last, best hope.

Conflict at a second Halo installation then ignited a galaxy-spanning conflagration as civil war erupted within the Covenant, driven by revelations that the covenant leadership, the prophets, had been deliberately deceiving them its populace.

In truth, these Halos would not take the covenant in a great journey but rather eradicate all sentinel life in the galaxy, a last resort defence against the most terrifying menace in the galaxy ever known, and a menace the delude covenant has reawakened for the second time in a hundred thousand years.

That horror is the Flood, a sentient, all consuming parasite that makes monstrous puppets of those it kills and will not stop until every last thinking creature is absorbed into its ferociously intelligent plan.

The second Halo has been activated, putting all of the remaining installations in a dangerous state of emergency standby, they are now primed to fire. Worse still the Covenant has discovered the long hidden location of Earth and crushed almost all human resistance as it seeks vital clues to the nature of the halo array, some of which may have been hidden under our very feet for untold millennia.

Even with our newfound allies, the Elites, and their valiant and honourable leader, the Arbiter, we are still hopelessly outnumbered. The prophets set their will against us, and forces greater than the Covenant wheel malevolently into place, intent upon the destruction of all but the Flood.

As the Master Chief hurtles Earthward in a Forerunner spacecraft, he may be our last chance to stop the Covenant, the Flood, and the ticking time bomb that is the Halo network, before every last soul in the galaxy is destroyed. The stakes have never been higher.

It's time to finish the fight.


	3. Chapter 1  Arrival

**Halo 3 – Arrival**

Hurtling towards Earth in a Forerunner spacecraft found on the second Halo was the elite, Master Chief, officially known as Spartan 117. Master Chief knew the Covenant had discovered Earth, a long kept secret of the humans, now common knowledge through the Covenant. As the Master Chief hurtled towards Earth he hit the atmosphere, the heat was intense. Then before he could do anything to slow his decent, he hit the ground. The Forerunner spacecraft had been destroyed leaving Spartan 117 lying there, motionless. The Chief was found by Sergeant Johnson, the Chiefs oldest and closest friend. As Johnson found the Chief he had his medic check for vitals, none were detected. Not wanting to leave his friend behind Johnson ordered his medic, "Radio for VTOL, heavy lift gear, we ain't leaving him here". Next thing Johnson heard something, at first he assumed it was his imagination so he turned to look. It was Master Chief "No, you're not" as he pulled himself up on Johnson. Johnson shocked and concerned about his friend didn't know what to say. "Crazy fool. Why do you always jump? One of these days you'll hit something stubborn as you are, and I don't do bits and pieces".

Before the Master Chief could recalibrate his armour he saw the Arbiter, an enemy of the chief he battled on the second Halo. He took Johnson's magnum running up to the Arbiter, grabbing him and holding the gun up to his throat. As he was just about to fire the weapon Johnson shouted out "Chief wait! The Arbiter's with us!". The chief looked at the Arbiter suspicious of his new ally but he had now time for feuds, the Covenant were here, on Earth and they had to be defeated. After the Chief re-calibrated his armour he took his weapons. Offered by a soldier led by Johnson, a Magnum and an Assault Rifle, standard issue within the USNC but in the hands of the Master Chief, all that was needed to defeat the Covenant.

Once the Chief was re-armed they made way to battle. Within minutes of leaving the Chiefs crash site they found Covenant, they were straight into the thick of it. Brutes, Grunts and Jackals all awaited them hell bent in taking the Earth to fuel their so called "Great Journey". At first the Covenant didn't see them but the Chief soon changed that, he took aim at one of the brutes, this one seemed to be the leader with his Magnum, when the Chief has the right aim he took fire, the brute being a tough creature took a whole magazine to kill, but Grunts and Jackals no had no leader to co-ordinate them. Then Johnson and his soldier moved in, all in turn led by the Chief. Like a machine the USNC Marines defeated the Grunts and Jackals and this small battle was over. Or at least they thought it was until a Phantom was sighted inbound, loaded with more Covenant. This battle had only just begun, as soon as the phantom was spotted the Marines took cover as the Chief quietly made his way to the phantom drop site. As he approached the phantom he found a plasma grenade dropped by one of the Grunts. When the covenant had left the drop ship the Chief threw his grenade into the Covenant, the grenade stuck to the Brute leader and detonated, destroying the Brute and the Grunts surrounding it. This battle was now over and the Chief along with the Marines moved on to the next area.


	4. Chapter 2 No Man Left Behind

**No Man Left Behind**

On their way to the next area Johnson left to get reinforcements. As Johnson arrived at the river to drop-off the reinforcements in his Pelican, just as the pelican was coming into land it was shot down by the Brutes. As soon as the pelican went down the Chief knew what he had to do, he had to fight his way through to Johnsons crash site. The river bank was loaded with covenant. The Chief was low on ammo, as were the marines but Johnson had to be saved. Within seconds the Chief was out of ammo with more Brutes advancing. There was only one thing to do, one weapon left. Brute force. There was nothing for it, the Chief beat the first Brute down with the butt of his Assault Rifle. Once the first brute was down the Chief took its weapon, a Plasma Rifle. Using the Plasma Rifle he took out the other Brutes while the Marines started on the Grunts, once the Brutes were dead the Chief took care of the remaining Grunts.

All what was left to do now was find Johnson, hope that he survived the crash. The chief has just one thing on his side. Luck, the Chiefs greatest asset. Just as the Chief and remaining Marines were leaving the river to find Johnson they found weapons, Human weapons. There was all the Chief needed Assault Rifle, SMG, Magnum. He chose the Assault Rifle and Magnum, a perfect combination. On the way to the crash site the Chief received some bad news, the Brutes had taken Johnson. On hearing this, the Chief and Marines pushed on, even though the Chief knew the Brutes could have killed Johnson by now, he could never leave a soldier behind.

When the Chief found where the Covenant were hiding he saw Johnson, his luck had paid off. Johnson was alive. There was just one problem, the area was full with Covenant; Jackals, Grunts, Brutes, one of the brutes had a Gravity Hammer along with a stronger armour. Knowing this would be no easy feat the Chief ran into battle, starting with the Brutes. Using the Magnum the chief took out the first four Brutes before it was empty, switching to the Assault Rifle there was one Brute left. The one with the Gravity Hammer, using a combination of Assault Rifle and brute force the Brute was killed. There were only Grunts remaining, the Chief swapped his empty Magnum for the dead Brutes Gravity Hammer and set to work taking out the Grunts. Before long the last few Grunts were dead and the Chief just had to release Johnson. Within moments Johnson was free. There was only one thing left to do, wait for a Pelican to come and pick them up. While waiting a Phantom arrived to take out the Chief along with Johnson. Surprisingly no Covenant dropped out of the Phantom, only weapon fire from its Plasma Turret. There was nothing that could be done except take cover and wait for the Pelican to come and take out the Phantom. When the Pelican arrived it shot down the Phantom and picked up the Chief and Johnson along with the remaining Marines to take them to the Operations Centre. Johnson had been saved and it was time for the USNC to plan its next move.


	5. Chapter 3 Surprise For The Covenant

**Surprise For The Covenant**

When the Chief and Johnson arrived at the operations centre they were met by Commander Miranda Keyes. Keys explained to the Chief that the Covenant had been digging, looking for something. The operations centre then received a transmission, it was Lord Hood. Lord Hood appeared on the screen, addressing Commander Keyes "Is he up to speed" looking towards the Chief. He then addressed the Chief "What's your status son". The chief replied "Green, Sir".

Before long, just as he was explain humanities next move to the chief, Lord Hood was interrupted by none other by the Prophet of Truth. "You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass. And not even your demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage. The culmination of our journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods. And I? I am there instrument. "Johnson turned to face the Chief "Cocky bastard, just loves to run his mouth" Master Chief looked back at Johnson "Does he usually mention me?". It was at this moment when Commander Keyes made an important tactical decision. "Give the order, we're closing shop." Realising the coming threat "we're about to get hit."

Master Chief now knew what he had to do, he had to go and fight the covenant threat within the base. On his way down the Chief picked up an assault rifle and a battle rifle, two of his favourite weapons. As the Chief made his way to assist the marines the entire base shook as the Covenant made entry, from here on thing weren't going to be easy but the Chief knew his mission and he knew he had to help those marines and get them to safety. He was now heading to the hanger, where he knew the Covenant had made their entry, on his way down the Chief came across a swarm of covenant, they were well established with their plasma turrets at the ready but they were no match for the Chief and the marines that followed him.

As the Chief reached the hanger, it was clear he had a fight on his hands. Immediately there was a Phantom floating in the hanger and another swarm of Covenant. Soon as the Chief entered the hanger he went for exactly what he needed. A fully automatic 50 calibre turret, the Covenant didn't have a chance and within minutes they were dispatched and the marines were being picked up for evac.

Just as the marines had left Master Chief received communication from Johnson, the brutes were pressing hard and the Chief was needed back at the Ops Centre immediately. As the Chief was making his way back to the Ops Centre he was attacked by Drones, a whole swarm of the things. Still holding the turret he had used earlier he opened fire on the drones, leaving only remains. When the Chief arrived at the Ops Centre he found Johnson preparing a bomb, however this wasn't any bomb, it was about the size of a warthog at least, a little going away gift for the Covenant. After the bomb was prepared Johnson asked the Chief to follow him, he took the Chief to a door and said "Brutes have taken the barracks, marines are trapped inside. Those apes ain't much for mercy Chief. And we both know what they do to prisoners." With this information the Chief hurried to the barracks to save the marines. As soon as the chief entered the barracks he was confronted by six brutes, all heavily armed but the Chief had more skill and determination and fought through to save the marines from the Brutes.

The Chief who had been recently joined by the Arbiters knew his next move, move the marines for evac. There was a landing zone where they could be picked up but it was surrounded by more Brutes, Master Chief, along with the Arbiter and marines would have to fight them off first before a pelican could land to take the marines. The brutes put up a good fight but they were no match for the Chief and the marines, they only lasted minutes and the pelican was on its way. When the pelican arrived it took the marines and the Arbiter leaving the Chief alone to clear the Ops Centre and arm the bomb. The chief shortly arrived at the Ops Centre to find it full of Covenant, his objective was simple, eliminate the Covenant and arm the bomb.

The covenant didn't take much to defeat and the bomb was armed, now all the chief had to do was put some distance between him and the bomb, his exit point was a service elevator in the hanger. On his way to the hanger the Chief came across plenty of Covenant, which were quickly eliminated along the way. The Chief had made it into the elevator just in time, the bomb went off and now the Chief was left in the aftermath of the explosion, waiting for his next move,


	6. Chapter 4 Escape The Base

Escape the base

As the dust settled, Master Chief climbed out of the wreckage of the service elevator he had escaped the explosion in. As he took in his surroundings the Chief noticed about 7 other marines, his new objective was to get them away from the base to safety. Luckily, in the next room there were two warthogs, exactly enough to carry all the marines and the Chief. As one marine went to open the door leading outside, the Chief and marines climbed into the Warthogs, with Master Chief taking driver's seat of the Warthog with the turret, taking control of the small convoy.

Outside the door was a short cave leading outside, as soon as they had reached the mouth of the cave, the convoy came across Covenant, fortunately it was only Jackals and Grunts so they didn't have to leave their Warthogs, instead they just ran them all down to avoid wasting ammunition. After exiting the cave, the devastation of the explosion was clear, there was debris everywhere and the Covenant were in full swing searching for survivors. However they were no match for the turrets mounted on the Warthogs and those that didn't get shot down got ran down.

As the Chief and marines made progress getting away from the base the Chief heard a transmission. There was a convoy that were pinned down at a small settlement east of the town of Voi, they needed assistance so this was now the Chiefs new objective. On the way to the settlement the convoy had to cross a bridge, however about halfway across there was a break in the bridge. The only way across was a steal beam, barely wide enough to walk on, from this point they had to leave the Warthogs and walk.

As the chief approached the settlement he received communication from Commander Miranda Keyes "Truth has uncovered a Forerunner artefact, we can only assume it's the ark." The Chief then hear from Johnson "keep pushing to the town of Voi Chief, re-supply birds will meet you there." When the Chief got to Settlement he was met as expected by an arsenal of Covenant, but this was no bother to the Chief, with his Assault Rifle, a Shotgun, and the backup of his marines the Covenant we're not outnumbered but they were outmatched. Within minutes the covenant were defeated, even when more Brutes and a Wraith arrived they were soon defeated. Once the Covenant threat was dispatched a Pelican arrived with a Warthog to help the Chief and marines continue pushing towards Voi.

As soon as the Warthog was dropped the Chief took driver's seat yet again and two marines took place as gunners. From here the Chief kept pushing towards the Osama Highway leading towards Voi, on the way fighting against Brute Choppers and more Wraiths. When the Chief finally reached the highway he was met by more brutes. This time the Chief was outnumbered severely, and the Brutes put up a good fight. But the Chief and Marines had the edge in skill, and this is what would bring them to defeat the Brutes yet again. Now the Brutes were eliminated all the Chief had to do was wait for Pelicans to pick up the marines.

As pelicans arrived Commander Keyes saw that the Ark was fully uncovered, a sure sign that time was against them, however Lord Hood on communication with Commander Keyes was confident that Humanity would Prevail. "The Prophet of Truth doesn't know it yet, But he's about to get kicked right off his Throne. You will take our city back. And drive our enemy into the grave they've been so happily digging! One final effort is all that remains!"


	7. Chapter 5 Ghost Town

Ghost Town

As the chief was approaching the city to clear out the covenant he received a transmission from Commander Keyes. "Chief, the Prophet of Truth has found the ark. Our only chance of stopping him is a surprise aerial assault. Clear this sector of covenant anti air artillery so we can bring home the admirals ships. Good hunting."

As soon as the chief opened the gates into the city he was met by Covenant, they were everywhere and the marines knew that they would not go quietly. Regardless of the challenge at hand they began their assault defeating wave after wave of Covenant. After they had cleared the passageway into the city the Chief found a Ghost, this was an immense stroke of luck, the Ghost was fast, nimble, and thanks to its dual plasma cannons an effective weapon with an unlimited supply of ammo.

As the chief and marines entered the first of two clearings in the city they learned that Covenant air traffic had increased over the ark. This meant one thing, the Covenant was getting closer to using the ark to fire the Halo rings. The Chief had to hurry to clear the anti air artillery in order to get reinforcements in time to stop the Covenant and save Earth.

As the Chief approached the first Anti-Air-Wraith, he realised the area was swarming with covenant, armed with more Wraiths and Ghosts. This was going to be a heavyweight fight. The Chief discovered the best way to defeat the other Ghosts was to get behind them and shoot out the operator, the only problem with this technique was that the Covenant soon caught on so now the Chief needed eyes in the back of his head.

Once the Ghosts had been defeated it was time to go after the Wraiths, this was where Master Chief had to get creative, so he left his Ghost and before the Wraith had chance to see him he jumped onto it, ripping the hatch of the drivers compartment open and dropping in a grenade, diving off the Wraith before it exploded. Now all the Chief had to do was find the other Wraiths and do the same. After the other Wraiths were destroyed the Chief moved on to the next area, where he found yet more Covenant; Wraiths, Ghosts, not to mention the Covenant that were on foot. However unfortunately for the Covenant this left the Chief in the thick of battle, where he thrived, taking out all Ghosts, Wraiths, Choppers, and covenant foot soldiers, just as he had done in the previous area.

Just as everyone thought the area was clear the Chief was contacted by Johnson, "hold on, something big coming up." As it got closer the it could be heard and instantly the Chief recognised it as a Scarab tank, the behemoth was a giant walking tank, the chief knew the only way to stop it was to take out one of its legs and take out the reactor, but this was easier said than done. As soon as the Scarab arrived the Chief began his assault joined by the marines. They took out the Scarabs legs and the Chief climbed inside only to be met by 4 Brutes, after he had fought his way through the Brutes the Chief found himself at the reactor, he emptied a full magazine worth of ammo into the reactor, now he just had to get clear of the Scarab to escape the upcoming explosion. As the Chief got clear the Scarab exploded in a flash of brilliant white light, illuminating the entire area. Once the area was clear and it was safe to air support to enter, the Arbiter was dropped off along with more marines and ammo.

All that remained was an anti-air cannon in the next area, this had to be neutralised before Lord Hood could start his attack run on the Covenant ships. On his way to the next area the Chief found a machine gun turret, so he ripped the 50 calibre machine gun from its mount and took it with him, knowing it would come in handy. Shortly after taking the turret the Chief ran into two Hunters, just the Hunters alone took the whole 200 50 calibre bullets to take down as their armour was so strong. Now all the chief has to take out an anti-air cannon was a half empty assault rifle, a magnum, and just a few marines as the others had stayed behind to protect civilians, and there was still Covenant between him and his target. Fighting through the relentless Covenant the Chief found his way to the anti-air cannon; he just had to find a weakness. After a short look he discovered that there was a vent underneath the cannon which opened after each time it fired, the Chief soon realised that a couple of well timed grenades could get through that vent and take out the cannon. So the Chief threw in his grenades getting then both through the vent decimating anti-air cannon making Lord Hood's attack run possible.


End file.
